The present invention relates to a plasma jet ignition plug for a plasma jet ignition system, and more particularly to a plasma jet ignition plug which is so constructed as to suppress noise caused by discharge pulses.
In the spark ignition internal combustion engines, it is necessary that the ignition is assured even in a lean air fuel mixture range and, in this respect, there have been made various kinds of improvements in ignition plugs which are considered to directly affect the ignitability.
In order to enhance the ignitability of the spark ignition internal combustion engine, there has been proposed a plasma jet ignition system which uses a plurality of so-called plasma jet ignition plugs.
Known plasma jet ignition plugs have a problem that electromagnetic wave noise occurring upon spark discharge is so strong that it disturbs television broadcasting service, radio broadcasting service and other kinds of radio communication systems. Besides, the generation of the noise causes operational errors in electronically controlled circuits used as vehicle control systems, such as, an electronically controlled fuel injection system or an electrically controlled skid control system, and as a result, traffic safety will be threatened.